chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
The End Is Where We Begin
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the first episode of the fourth season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirtieth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Abby and Mick find that their careers are at risk; Mick discovers one of his contractors has engaged in suspicious business practices. After following his dreams to go on tour, Trace returns to an uncertain future involving his new life with Abby. Kevin mulls proposing to Sarah as he plans a special outing with her. Though happy with her own relationship with David, running his family's inn together does not meet Jess's expectations as they both realize their new B & B might not be right for them. Fresh off penning a national bestseller, Bree meets with potential producers for help in writing her new play. Meanwhile, Connor questions his career path. Plot Act 1 Kevin goes to Abby for hypothetical advice on how to propose to someone – though he denies it has anything to do with Sarah. Jess and Bree interrupt and the three girls pass along their “hypothetical” advice. Trace returns home to an empty house and leaves a message for Abby. Kevin and Sarah take Jess back to her new bed and breakfast back Tanglewood and decide to do a romantic weekend away. Mick checks in with Abby to see how she is doing now that Trace is back in town. Abby tries to keep busy and takes on a new fund manager as a client at work. Bree gears up to meet with potential producers for her play, but is not feeling a connection with any of them. Trace shows up at Abby’s house with flowers but instead finds Mick. Mick encourages Trace to give Abby some time. When she is ready to talk, she’ll come find him. Trace says he’s here to stay and he’s not giving up on her. Meanwhile, Kevin tries to find the perfect moment to propose to Sarah, but mishaps keep occurring. Trace takes notice of a new talent, Emma, at The Bridge and talks to her about songwriting. Act 2 Mick discovers one of his contractors has engaged in suspicious business practices and is shocked when he tries to put the blame on both of them. Jess confides in Kevin that the “ghosts” of David’s parents are at their bed and breakfast and she really wants to come back home and try to start over there. Kevin shares with Jess that it is harder to propose than he thought. Connor runs into Trace at The Bridge and suggests he may try running on the beach around 7am if he’s interested in connecting with Abby. Bree meets Hannah, a playwriter that Bree admires and is thrilled to learn she wants to produce and direct her new play. Jess opens up to David about being miserable at the bed and breakfast and asks if he’d be open to going back to Chesapeake Shores to rebuild their inn. He happily agrees, and the two kiss. Connor questions his career path, but finds confidence in a case that gives him some clarity. Over a flat tire, Kevin proposes to Sarah and she says yes! On the advice of Conner, Trace bumps into Abby on her early morning runs. Abby stops Trace as he proclaiming his love for her and says she can’t put herself through this again. He promises this time will be different. She says she can’t go back and runs away. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Serge Houde as Del Granger * Marci T. House as Hannah Urso * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Linda Nelson * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Lanie McAuley as Emma Rogers * Giles Panton as Chris Smith * Oliver Rice as [Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer One-Shot Characters * Brandyn Eddy as Keith Benson * Jack Gillett as Ted Steiff * Christina Sicoli as Dana Herriott Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 4x01 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Abby and Trace 4x01 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Abby and Trace 4x01 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Kevin and Sarah 4x01 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Abby and Mick 4x01 CS IMDb 5.jpg|Abby O'Brien 4x01 CS IMDb 6.jpg|Abby O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/the-end-is-where-we-begin Category:Season 4